<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re Alright, I Guess by WhatsYourNameMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120751">You’re Alright, I Guess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsYourNameMan/pseuds/WhatsYourNameMan'>WhatsYourNameMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me being fascinated by Willie and Caleb’s relationship [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alex Mercer Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caleb and Ray are good dads, Everybody Lives, Gen, Good Caleb Covington, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Sort Of, Sort Of Fluff, Trans Character, he/they willie, she/they flynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsYourNameMan/pseuds/WhatsYourNameMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Caleb helps his kid’s friends, and 1 time he helps his kid. </p><p>Or, the no-ghost Good Dad Caleb AU no one asked for. </p><p>Rated T for language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington &amp; Everyone, Caleb Covington &amp; Willie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me being fascinated by Willie and Caleb’s relationship [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002002">are you for me or against me (hold yourself against me)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyrose/pseuds/siriuslyrose">siriuslyrose</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content warnings: implied/referenced homo/transphobia </p><p>First of all, this is my fluffy feel good apology for Boy on a String (or as fluffy as I can get). Second of all, I’ll explain why in the end notes but I really love the idea of Good Dad Caleb. </p><p>Third of all, this isn’t part of “It’s Not Sunset Cis Either,” but Alex, Luke, and Reggie are still trans because I said so.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have to honk at him.”</p>
<p>“I am!”</p>
<p>“No, not like that.”</p>
<p>“Alex, there’s only one way to honk in this game, you literally just press a button.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you have to do it at the right time.”</p>
<p>“You do it then, if you know so much.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I will.”</p>
<p>Alex swipes the Switch from Willie’s hands, and Willie lays his head on his shoulder to watch Alex maneuver the little goose around the screen. Video games at Willie’s has become something of a Sunday afternoon tradition, as Alex usually needs some space from the band after full weekends of rehearsing for Saturday gigs. Lately, they’ve been trying to pick less competitive games (There was a Mario Kart-related incident. Pride was wounded. So was Alex’s thumb.) but clearly even Untitled Goose Game is too high stakes. </p>
<p>“You’re not doing any better,” Willie remarks. </p>
<p>“I’m trying to undo all the damage you did.”</p>
<p>“Alex, this whole game is about causing damage.”</p>
<p>“The <i>right kind</i> of damage,” Alex insists. “There’s a to-do list for a reason.” </p>
<p>“I think you’re missing the point of the game.”</p>
<p>“No,” Alex says, as he finally gets the stupid little goose to trap the stupid little boy in the phone booth, “I think I’m winning.” </p>
<p>Willie rolls his eyes. “This game isn’t win-lose.” They pause and kiss Alex’s cheek. “But good job.”</p>
<p>Alex’s attention is pulled away from the game by the sound of keys in the front door. A moment later, Willie’s father enters, dressed in an absurdly fancy suit for 3pm on a Sunday. </p>
<p>Willie doesn’t even look up from the game. “Hey, Dad.”</p>
<p>“Hi, Mr. Covington,” Alex says, and he does look up, because he was taught to respect adults and also because Caleb Covington fucking terrifies him. </p>
<p>“Alex,” Caleb nods. He walks over behind the couch they’re on and presses a kiss to Willie’s head. “I trust you’ve done your homework for tomorrow?” he asks, nodding at the Switch. </p>
<p>Willie fixes him with the most serious face Alex has ever seen on him. “This <i>is</i> homework.”</p>
<p>Caleb arches an eyebrow, unimpressed. “You’re cute,” he says flatly. “Alex, are you staying for dinner?”</p>
<p>“If that’s okay, sir,” Alex says, doing his best to keep his fidgety hands still. </p>
<p>Caleb nods and strides out of the room. Alex’s shoulders slowly lower as he goes, but they shoot back up when he notices Willie looking at him with an amused grin. </p>
<p>“What?” Alex asks. </p>
<p>“You’re so scared of him,” Willie giggles. “It’s cute.” </p>
<p>“I’m not—okay,” Alex sighs. He shoves the Switch into Willie’s hands. “Here. Think you can handle the shopping list?”</p>
<p>“Indubitably,” Willie smirks. He raises his voice so Caleb can hear him from the kitchen. “Learned that word from my English homework.”</p>
<p>Alex doesn’t even have to see Caleb to feel his eye roll, but Willie seems satisfied. Alex snuggles closer to them and watches Willie’s goose steal items from the shopkeeper. </p>
<p>They sit like that peacefully for about a minute before Alex says, “Bro, that one’s not on the list.”</p>
<p>“Alex, I swear to god.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Dinner with Caleb gets a little easier each time, but it’s still hard. Alex has to watch everything he says, trying to be the perfect boyfriend for Caleb’s kid, but it’s damn near impossible when Willie seems to be actively pushing him towards saying something stupid. </p>
<p>“Dad, you won’t believe what happened after the gig last night,” Willie says. “Wait, no, Alex, you tell him. It’s your story.”</p>
<p>Alex shoots him a glare and receives a shit-eating grin in return. Willie knows exactly what they’re doing. </p>
<p>“It’s really not that interesting,” Alex says. </p>
<p>“Oh, no, please, do tell,” Caleb says, placing his chin in his hand and assuming an overly interested look.</p>
<p><i>Life father, like child,</i> Alex thinks. “I don’t know, it’s kind of blurry, I don’t even remember most of it. Not because I was drunk!” he adds hurriedly, face turning bright red. “Just, you know, post-show adrenaline.” </p>
<p>“Mhm,” Caleb hums. “Willie, maybe you can help jog his memory?”</p>
<p>“Right, so, after the band’s set we were out in the crowd, mingling,” Willie wiggles their fingers to emphasis their point, and Alex would find it cute if they weren’t being so infuriating right now.  “And this big guy comes up to Luke, clearly pissed, yelling about some bullshit or other, and so Alex... well, Alex what did you do?” </p>
<p>“Politely. Asked him. To leave,” Alex says pointedly, eyes fixed on Willie’s, which twinkle with mischief. </p>
<p>“Alex,” Caleb says, “don’t you know it’s rude to lie?” And he has that same damn twinkle, which isn’t fair; it shouldn’t even be possible since Willie is adopted. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Hotdog,” Willie says. “Tell him what really happened.” </p>
<p>Alex turns to Caleb, desperation seeping into his voice. “Sir, you have to understand that I wasn’t really thinking straight, I was just trying to help my friend—“</p>
<p>“He challenged this dude to an arm wrestling competition!” Willie interjects with a delighted laugh, no longer able to contain the truth. </p>
<p>“He was huge!” Alex defends himself. “I couldn’t beat him in a fight and he wasn’t just going to go away. Drumming’s made me pretty strong; I thought I at least had a chance.”</p>
<p>The corner of Caleb’s mouth quirks up. “Did you win, at least?” </p>
<p>Alex tenses, and Willie suddenly seems to remember how this story ends. They grab Alex’s hand and give him an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“Alex’s dad showed up, and made him leave,” Willie says quietly. “So nothing actually happened.”</p>
<p>Caleb’s smile falls as he glances between the two of them. “I see,” he says. He studies Alex for a moment, but decides not to press it. Alex has never been more grateful. </p>
<p>“So,” Caleb says, “any other post-show altercations I should know about?”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>After dinner, Willie drags Alex back into the living room to watch <i>Betty</i>, a comedy about skateboarders Willie’s been begging him to watch. Willie’s already seen it at least six times, but they want to share it with Alex, so he’ll happily comply.</p>
<p>“Not too late,” Caleb says as they run out of the dining room. “It’s a school night.” </p>
<p>They snuggle up together on the couch, with Willie’s head on Alex’s chest and Alex’s hand in Willie’s hair. </p>
<p>It’s a good thing the show is as good as Willie says, because Willie falls asleep two episodes in and Alex would be a little annoyed if he wasn’t so absorbed in the plot. </p>
<p>(He wouldn’t be annoyed. He loves holding his sleeping boyfriend. He could stay here forever.)</p>
<p>Around nine, Caleb flicks on the living room lights. Willie stirs but doesn’t wake up, burying his face deeper in Alex’s chest. Alex pauses the show and looks up at Caleb, who is watching his kid with the faintest trace of fondness on his face. </p>
<p>“Must have been a long weekend,” Caleb says. </p>
<p>Alex nods. “Yeah, they conked right out.”</p>
<p>“Do you need a ride home?” Caleb asks. </p>
<p>A cold dread settles in Alex’s chest at the thought of going home. “No, thank you. I’ll walk.” Maybe then he can delay the inevitable confrontation with his parents just a little bit longer. </p>
<p>Caleb seems to notice his hesitance. “Or, you could stay here for the night, if you wish.”</p>
<p>Alex snaps his head up to look at Caleb, eyes wide. He’s never let Alex sleep over before. “Oh, um, I don’t want to intrude.”</p>
<p>Caleb sighs and perches on the arm of the cushioned chair next to the couch. “Alex, Willie hasn’t told me much about your parents, but I gather they aren’t the most supportive?” </p>
<p>Alex fixes his eyes on the little golden statue in the middle of the coffee table. “They aren’t.” </p>
<p>Caleb nods. “You’re always welcome here. If you need to get away, or someone to talk to. I know you have the Molinas as well, but they’re not the only ones in your corner.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, sir,” Alex whispers, trying to hold back his flood of emotions, mostly gratitude. </p>
<p>“Of course, Alex.” He stands and nods at Willie. “Think you can help me get them upstairs? What with your drummer’s strength and all?”</p>
<p>Alex flushes bright red, but he nods and shifts his arms so he can pick Willie up bridal style. </p>
<p>“Lex?” Willie mumbles as Alex stands up with Willie in his arms. “You leaving?”</p>
<p>“I’m gonna sleep over tonight,” Alex says, pressing a kiss to Willie’s forehead. “That alright with you?” </p>
<p>Willie squints up at him, confused. “Dad’s letting you stay?” </p>
<p>“I am,” Caleb says, and Willie drops his head back onto Alex’s shoulder with a grin. </p>
<p>“Best dad ever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If Willie was an animal, he’d be the goose from Untitled Goose Game. Change my mind. </p><p>Okay here’s my rationale for Good Dad Caleb. We know 2 things about Willie. 1: He is aware of how dangerous Caleb can be. 2: He takes his friends to Caleb and is genuinely surprised when Caleb acts dangerously. Therefore, before the events of the show, Willie completely trusts that Caleb will not hurt the people he cares about. This basically makes me think that if the whole soul-owning business wasn’t a factor, Caleb would be a great father figure for Willie. Hence, this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flynn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flynn starts to back away, but they did come here looking for advice, and maybe Caleb can help. They take a deep breath and turn back to him. “Um, actually. Can I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>Caleb blinks, surprised. “Sure.”</p>
<p>“How did you— um, what did you think when Willie came out as nonbinary?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warnings: Some implied transphobia, discussions of coming out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flynn has walked up to the Covingtons’ door, chickened out, and walked away about eight times in the past two minutes. They’re on attempt number nine and maybe, sort of considering ringing the doorbell this time when the door suddenly flies open. </p>
<p>Flynn stumbles back. “Mr. Covington, hi.” </p>
<p>“Hello Flynn,” Caleb says, and they can’t really tell if he’s annoyed or amused. “If you’re looking for Willie, I sent them to the grocery store a little while ago.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Flynn deflates a little. “Okay.”</p>
<p>“You can wait inside, if you’d like. They should be back soon.”</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s okay,” Flynn says. “I’ll come back later. Or just call them, or something. Sorry to bother you.” </p>
<p>“Not a bother at all,” Caleb says. </p>
<p>Flynn starts to back away, but they did come here looking for advice, and maybe Caleb can help. They take a deep breath and turn back to him. “Um, actually. Can I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>Caleb blinks, surprised. “Sure.”</p>
<p>“How did you— um, what did you think when Willie came out as nonbinary?”</p>
<p>Caleb’s face softens into gentle understanding. “Why don’t you come inside?” he says.</p>
<p>Flynn nods and follows him into the living room. He settles on the armchair and lets them take the couch. </p>
<p>“Forgive me if I’m overstepping,” Caleb says, “but are you planning on coming out to your parents?” </p>
<p>Flynn nods. “That’s what I came to talk to Willie about. They told me you reacted well, but did you really? Like, were you really cool with it, or were you just pretending?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never pretended,” Caleb says, immediately. “I know you all think I’m emotionless—no need to argue,” he says, holding up a hand when Flynn goes to politely deny this, even though it’s true, “but Willie is infuriatingly good at reading me. I can’t hide anything from them, but there was nothing to hide anyway. I’ve always been proud of them.”</p>
<p>Flynn nods, taking this in. </p>
<p>“Now,” Caleb continues, “our situation might be slightly different than yours. I can’t say I knew before they told me, but I certainly wasn’t surprised. Aside from that, I’ve been entrenched in queer culture longer than you’ve been alive. I have plenty of non-binary friends, so it’s not much of a disruption to my worldview.”</p>
<p>“My parents aren’t like that,” Flynn says, though they can tell Caleb already knows this. “They’re cool with me liking girls, and they’re great with the guys, but they don’t know what non-binary means, and I’m worried they’re not gonna put the effort in to understand.”</p>
<p>Caleb hums and takes a moment to think. “Do they know about Willie?”</p>
<p>“I tried to explain it to them when they came out,” Flynn says. “But they didn’t get it. They still call Willie ‘he.’ I know Willie’s cool with that, and I am too—being called ‘she,’ I mean—but I don’t want them to just ignore such a big part of me.”</p>
<p>“That would be terrible,” Caleb agrees. “However, it sounds to me like your parents are open to learning, if they’ve been so accepting of your other friends. I’ll make you an offer: after you tell them, I’ll take your parents out for a meal and answer all the questions they have.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Flynn asks. “You’d do that for me?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Caleb says. “A friend of Willie’s...”</p>
<p>He doesn’t finish the saying, but Flynn is touched by the sentiment nonetheless.</p>
<p>The moment is shattered by Willie kicking open the front door, carrying a pile of grocery bags higher than their head and already rambling despite being barely into the house.</p>
<p>“Okay I know you said to only get one thing of brownies, but they were having a buy-two-get-two free sale, and that’s like, quadruple the amount of brownies we could have had for only like four dollars more, and we’d be insane to say no to more brownies, so...” Willie trails off, finally noticing Flynn and Caleb sitting together. “Hey, Flynn. What’s up?” </p>
<p>“Your dad was just giving me some advice,” Flynn says. </p>
<p>“On what?” Willie asks. “How to flatter rich douchebags into giving you money? ‘Cause he refuses to teach me that, and I’d be very upset if he deemed you worthy of his secrets and not me.”</p>
<p>Caleb rolls his eyes and gets up to start taking some of the grocery bags from Willie before they topple over. </p>
<p>“No,” Flynn says, “but that would be nice to know. I was actually considering coming out to my parents.”</p>
<p>“Flynn!” Willie gasps. They drop the grocery bags and fly to Flynn’s side. </p>
<p>“William!” Caleb snaps, trying to catch the bags before they hit the ground. “There’s eggs in here!” </p>
<p>“No there’s not,” Willie grins as they wrap their arms around Flynn. “I forgot them.” </p>
<p>Caleb mutters something about tattooing the shopping list to Willie’s forehead and takes the bags into the kitchen. Willie squeezes Flynn tighter.</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you.” </p>
<p>“I haven’t done it yet,” Flynn says. </p>
<p>“I know, but it’s still a big step. Did I ever tell you the full story of how I came out to him?” </p>
<p>Flynn shakes their head, and Willie releases them from the hug, readying his hands to flail around like they do when he gets into a story. </p>
<p>“So Dad was insisting that John Travolta played Billy Nolan in <i>Carrie</i>, and I was insisting that he was <i>wrong</i>, because I’ve seen that movie a million times and Travolta is not in it. So we were arguing and he yelled,” Willie leaps to his feet to put on his best Caleb impression, “‘I can’t believe I raised such an insolent young man!’ And I yelled back, ‘Well I’m non-binary so you’re wrong about that too!’ And then he hugged me and said he’s proud of me, and then we looked it up and John Travolta <i>was</i> in <i>Carrie</i> so I kinda took the L on that one but it was nice.”</p>
<p>Willie flops back down onto the couch, exhausted from their recounting. Caleb appears in the doorway again, chuckling. </p>
<p>“Flynn,” he says, “I guarantee you your coming out won’t be nearly as chaotic as that.” </p>
<p>“You haven’t met my family,” Flynn laughs. </p>
<p>“But I will soon?” Caleb asks. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Flynn nods. “You will.”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Caleb nods. “Now perhaps you can accompany Willie back to the store to get my eggs.” </p>
<p>“But I just got back,” Willie whines, giving Caleb his best Luke-Patterson-Certified puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p>Caleb is unimpressed. “It’ll be good exercise.” </p>
<p>Willie groans and drags Flynn up off the couch with them. “Come on, Flynnigan.”</p>
<p>“Why do I have to be punished too?” Flynn asks.</p>
<p>Willie glares at Caleb as they pass him on the way out. “Because he loves to watch us suffer.”</p>
<p>Caleb doesn’t dispute it. He simply raises an eyebrow and closes the door in their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t have much to say about this chapter other than it was probably my favorite of this story to write so far and also Willie is a walking ADHD disaster and I love him for it. You’d think by now Caleb would know not to trust them with the groceries.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reggie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warnings: trauma from child abuse (the abuse itself is not described) and Reggie’s dad shows up but they don’t directly interact. </p><p>Please heed the warning on this one. This is the darkest/heaviest chapter so if you just want fluff I’m cool if you skip it. You don’t need it to understand the rest of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie knows he’s not supposed to go off on his own after gigs. He’s heard the lecture from Alex and Julie enough times to have it memorized. But the thing is, the guy working the light booth is <i>really</i> cute. He looks to be Reggie’s age, which is a rarity at their shows, <i>and</i> he’s been sending Reggie looks all night. So, really, Reggie can’t be blamed when he makes a beeline for the light booth immediately after finishing their set, not even bothering to tell the others where he’s going. </p><p>The cute guy’s name is Theo, Reggie learns, and in addition to being cute, he’s also kind and funny. Reggie is just about to stick the landing and score his number, but then, because the universe hates him, Reggie spots a sickeningly familiar face in the crowd, and his speech just dies out. </p><p>“Reggie?” Theo asks. “Are you okay?” </p><p>He’s not. He’s not okay, because his father is here, and he’s heading this way. He hasn’t seen his father in months, not since he moved in with Ray. He thought he’d never have to see him again. </p><p>Reggie’s head swivels around the crowd, desperately searching for Ray, his bandmates, <i>anyone</i> he knows, but he can’t find any of them. Not even Willie or Flynn, who were supposed to be hanging out with the techies but must have gone to find the others. </p><p>A flash of purple by the bar the same color as Julie’s dress catches Reggie’s eye, and he feels a spark of hope. However, his throat goes dry again when he realizes that the purple belongs to the suit of one Caleb Covington. </p><p>It’s no secret that Reggie is terrified of Caleb, and not in the I-need-to-impress-this-man way Alex is. No, Reggie’s fear runs much, much deeper, for the simple fact that Caleb reminds him of his father. </p><p>The issue is that his <i>actual</i> father is getting closer, his face filled with rage, and while Caleb may have the same mannerisms, he’s never done anything to suggest he might hurt Reggie. That, combined with the fact that Reggie trusts Willie, and Willie trusts Caleb, is all he needs in this moment for his body to kick into gear and sprint to the bar. </p><p>In his panic he basically barrels into Caleb, who reels back in surprise. “Reggie?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Reggie blurts. “I’m sorry, I just— my dad is here and I can’t find Ray or the others and you’re the only person I recognized and he looks pissed and—“</p><p>“Reggie,” Caleb cuts him off, placing gentle hands on his shoulders. Reggie flinches, and Caleb removes his hands, his face softening. “You live with Ray now, correct?” </p><p>Reggie nods, a bit confused as to why that’s relevant. </p><p>“Okay,” Caleb says, keeping his voice low and steady, his eyes fixed on Reggie’s. “I need you to listen to me carefully. I can go confront your father right now, and I believe what I have to say will get him to leave you alone forever. But on the off chance it doesn’t work, I don’t want you to be in a position where he could take it out on you. You’re safe at Ray’s, so the decision is yours. If you trust me, I’ll go talk to him, but just say the word and I can take you straight home to Ray’s instead.” </p><p>Reggie’s eyes dart between Caleb and his father. In all honesty, the prospect of never having to see his father again is enticing. The question is, does he trust Caleb? </p><p>“He’s not going to listen to talk,” Reggie says. </p><p>Caleb’s mouth twitches into a tiny smirk. “I make my living off the art of persuasion, kid.”</p><p>His father is less than ten feet away. Reggie is out of time. </p><p>“Okay,” he says. “Do it.” </p><p>Caleb nods. “On the count of three, run as fast as you can to the dressing room. I’ll ensure he doesn’t follow you.”</p><p>Reggie nods, and on Caleb’s count he runs faster than he ever has in his life. He bursts through the dressing room door, interrupting what appears to be a make out session between Alex and Willie. </p><p>“What the fuck, Reg?” Alex snaps, face burning bright red. </p><p>Willie sits up, noticing Reggie’s panicked demeanor. “Reggie, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“My dad,” Reggie gasps out, and Alex and Willie shoot to their feet. </p><p>“Where?” Alex asks, his hands curling into fists. </p><p>“Caleb said he’d make him go away.” Reggie turns to Willie with fear in his eyes. “Willie, what’s he going to do?” </p><p>Willie hesitates before answering, “He probably found some dirt on your dad he can use against him. Or maybe he’s threatening to go to the police. But Reg, listen to me.” He moves closer and slowly puts his hands on Reggie’s shoulders. “He won’t be violent, okay? He would never hurt anyone, especially not you or me.”</p><p>Reggie takes a step back, towards the door. “I want to watch.”</p><p>Alex moves forward to stop him. “No, Reg. You should stay hidden.”</p><p>“I have to know,” Reggie says. “I have to know if it works.” He doesn’t say it out loud that he also has to know if Willie’s right. He trusts his friend, but if Caleb has managed to fool his kid, Reggie would rather know it now than find out later himself. </p><p>Willie and Alex have a silent conversation over his head before Alex nods. </p><p>“Okay,” he says. “But we’re staying with you, and we’re staying as far away as possible. Got it?” </p><p>Reggie nods, and the three of them slip out of the dressing room. They hover at the back of the club, and Reggie has to stand on his tiptoes, but he’s able to spot Caleb and his dad by the bar. </p><p>They’re about the same height, but Caleb seems to tower over the man. His back is to Reggie, so he can’t tell what he’s saying, but his dad looks terrified. Reggie’s never seen that on his father before. </p><p>Caleb says something, emphasizing it with a sharp jab to his father’s chest, and Reggie sucks in a breath. He’s seen his dad start fights over less. </p><p>What happens next takes him completely by surprise. His father scrambles backwards, and with one last fearful look at Caleb, he leaves. Caleb watches until he’s out the door, then turns and spots Reggie, Alex, and Willie watching. He strides towards them with a grimace, and Reggie finds himself hiding behind his friends. He’s extremely grateful that his father is gone, but what does it mean that the most horrifying person Reggie knows is horrified of Caleb Covington? </p><p>Alex reaches back and squeezes Reggie’s hand, a silent message that he’s fine being used as a shield. Caleb reaches them and crouches down in front of Reggie. He’s a little insulted—he’s not <i>that</i> short—but it does make Caleb feel less threatening, and that’s probably his goal. </p><p>“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Caleb says, “but he’s not going to come near you ever again, okay?” </p><p>Reggie nods, not quite meeting his eyes.</p><p>“I’m going to go find Ray. Are you okay here with Alex and Willie?” </p><p>Reggie nods again, and Caleb gives him a quick smile before going back off into the crowd. Alex pulls Reggie into a tight hug. </p><p>“It’s okay,” he murmurs. “You’re safe.” </p><p>Reggie hugs back, too in shock to respond. </p><p>A moment later, Ray crashes into them, pulling Reggie from Alex’s arms and wrapping him in his own. </p><p>“Mijo, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. Are you okay?” </p><p>“Not really,” Reggie mumbles into his chest. “Can we go home?”</p><p>“Of course, cariño.” He presses a kiss to the top of Reggie’s head. “Alex, go find the others please.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Do you know what Caleb said to him?” Reggie asks, hours later, when he and Ray are both on the verge of sleep on the couch together, <i>Empire Strikes Back</i> drawing to an end. </p><p>Ray thinks for a moment, probably trying to find the most delicate way to tell him. “He made it very clear what he thinks of fathers who abuse their children, and told him he would be calling the police for violating the restraining order.”</p><p>“That can’t be all,” Reggie says. “He looked so scared. I’ve never seen him like that.”</p><p>Ray sighs. “Caleb has friends in high places. He made sure your father knew he could get him locked up for a long time.”</p><p>Reggie shudders, and Ray pulls him closer. “It’s okay if you’re uneasy around Caleb,” Ray says. “He’s an intimidating guy. But I would never let you near him if I thought he would ever do anything to hurt you.”</p><p>“It’s just...” Reggie hesitates. “What if I do something wrong and get on his bad side? What if he threatens me like he did with my dad?”</p><p>“Mijo,” Ray chuckles, though there’s a hint of sadness to it. “You’re a good person. Good people make human mistakes sometimes, sure, but intentionally hurting your children is not a human mistake. Caleb’s wrath is reserved for bad people, and you’re the best person I know.” </p><p>Reggie nods and leans his head against Ray’s shoulder. “I guess it was pretty nice of him to take care of it for me.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Ray says, “even Caleb Covington has a soft side.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t really know how I feel about this chapter. I was going for protective-slash-intimidating Caleb but idk if I stuck the landing. Let me know. But anyways the next two chapters are already written, they’re like 89% pure fluff, and I love them. Very excited to share them with you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Julie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To Julie’s surprise, she reaches the grave and finds two very familiar faces at the plot next to Rose’s: Willie and Caleb Covington.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warning: light descriptions of grief. It’s not too heavy, but the deaths of three people are briefly discussed. </p><p>It’s really a very fluffy chapter for being set in a graveyard.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie doesn’t come to visit her mom’s grave quite as often anymore. Ever since she met the boys and they brought music back into her life, it doesn’t feel as necessary to go the cemetery to connect with her. Her mom is there with her every time she plays music. Sometimes, though, it’s nice to physically go and visit her, and on the days like this, when the loss weighs just a little bit heavier on her heart, Julie finds herself walking the familiar path to her mother’s burial site. </p><p>To her surprise, she reaches the grave and finds two very familiar faces at the plot next to Rose’s: Willie and Caleb Covington. Willie is knelt in front of a headstone that reads <i>Jennifer Michaels</i> with a bouquet of pretty blue flowers beneath it. Caleb sits behind him with a hand on the back of Willie’s head, gently stroking his hair. Julie never would have expected to see the man sitting in the grass without at least a blanket between the dirt and his silk pants. The two of them look up at Julie as she arrives. </p><p>“Hi,” she says, because she’s not sure what the social protocol for this situation is. </p><p>“Hey, Jules.” Willie’s tear-stained eyes dart between the gravestones and he seems to make the connection. “I never realized our moms were next to each other.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Julie says, sitting down in front of her mom. “Small world.” </p><p>Caleb places a kiss on Willie’s temple and stands, brushing the dirt from his pants. “I’ll give you two some space,” he says, offering Julie a small smile. He turns to Willie and adds, “I’ll be with Victor, if you need me.” </p><p>Willie nods and picks at some grass as Caleb strides off. </p><p>“Who’s Victor?” Julie asks. </p><p>“His partner,” Willie says. “He died before I was adopted.”</p><p>The two of them sit together in the quiet for a few minutes, each having silent conversations with their mothers. </p><p>Finally, Julie asks, “Do you want to meet her? My mom, I mean?” She feels stupid asking it out loud; she knows she can’t literally introduce them. But she knows in her heart that her mom can hear her, and she’s introduced the boys to her already. It just feels right that she knows Willie too. </p><p>Thankfully, Willie responds with a shy grin. “I’d love to, Jules. Do you want to meet mine?”</p><p>Julie nods, and they scoot a little closer to each other so they meet in the middle. </p><p>“Mom,” Julie says, “this is my friend Willie. They’re dating Alex, the drummer from my band, and they’re, like, the most talented skater in LA. Plus, he gives really great hugs.”</p><p>Willie giggles and pulls Julie into said hug, pinning her arms to her side. “Ma, this is <i>my</i> friend Julie, who I met through my boyfriend, Alex. She has the most beautiful voice anyone has ever heard and she’s not doing much to prove it right now, but she also gives magical hugs.”</p><p>Julie laughs and wiggles her arms free so she can wrap them around Willie. “I know she’d love you.”</p><p>“I don’t really remember that much about my Ma,” Willie admits, and Julie hugs him a little tighter upon hearing the sadness in their voice, “but I bet she’d love you too. You’re impossible not to love.” </p><p>They stay like that for what must be at least an hour, telling their moms stories of all the hijinks they’ve gotten up to with the band. It’s nice having Willie here, Julie thinks. Everything feels just a little less heavy with someone to help carry the load. </p><p>Willie is in the middle of telling their moms about the Great Pie Debacle of 2019 when someone clears their throat behind them. They turn to see Caleb standing behind them, holding two loose flowers in his hand. </p><p>“Forgive the intrusion,” Caleb says, “but I wondered if you might want some flowers for your mother?”</p><p>Julie looks down at the flowers and smiles. “Dahlias.” </p><p>Caleb nods. “They were my partner’s favorite.”</p><p>“My mom’s, too,” Julie says. “Are you sure you don’t want to give them to your partner?”</p><p>Caleb waves a dismissive hand and passes her the flowers. “I brought him a whole bouquet; he can share. Besides,” he adds with a soft smile, something more genuine than Julie’s ever seen on Caleb, “he was the kind of person to give flowers to strangers just to see them smile.” </p><p>Julie carefully places the dahlias against the headstone. “Thank you, Mr. Covington.” </p><p>“Caleb,” he corrects. “No rush, but when you’re ready to leave, I feel we’ve all earned a little ice cream today.”</p><p>Willie’s eyes widen. They lean over to Julie and stage whisper, “That’s a big deal. He never eats ice cream on show days.”</p><p>“My diet is none of your business, William.”</p><p>“It is when I don’t get ice cream on show days either.”</p><p>“Oh, you poor, neglected thing,” Caleb retorts with a mocking pout. “How dare I give you a healthy, balanced diet.”</p><p>Willie turns back to his mom’s headstone. “You see what you left me to deal with? He doesn’t even love me enough to pay twenty cents extra for sprinkles.” </p><p>Julie stifles a giggle as Caleb rolls his eyes. “I never said you couldn’t have sprinkles.”</p><p>Willie springs to his feet with a grin and throws his arms around Caleb. “I love you. I want the rainbow ones.” He turns to Julie and holds a hand out. “You coming with, Jules?”</p><p>Julie takes their hand and gets to her feet. “Yeah, that would be nice.”</p><p>“You have to pay for her sprinkles too,” Willie insists, poking Caleb’s side. </p><p>Caleb retaliates with a soft tug on Willie’s hair. “Fine,” he sighs. </p><p>He ushers the two kids towards the cemetery gates, and as they go, Julie catches him mouthing <i>Thank you</i> over his shoulder to Willie’s mother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I start this story intending to give Caleb a generous dead partner? No. Am I now completely invested in this character I’ve just made up? Absolutely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Luke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“A Sondheim fan, are we?” </p><p>Luke nearly drops the tapes as he whirls around to come face-to-face with Caleb Covington. </p><p>“Caleb, hey,” Luke says. “I was just, um... I’m looking for a gift for Willie.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No content warning for this one, just pure unapologetic fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke doesn’t have many secrets, at least not with his friends. He trusts them with his life, so he tells them everything, and they’re open and honest with him in return. Except there’s one thing he hasn’t told them, and he’s not sure if he ever will. </p><p>Luke absolutely loves showtunes. </p><p>It just doesn’t fit with his image. He’s an aspiring rock god, and he’s never heard of a rock god who was moved to tears by how beautiful Sondheim’s orchestration is. He almost gave himself away once, when he and the boys had seen Caleb’s show for the first time and Luke was so wowed he momentarily forgot how to speak, but other than that he’s hidden it well. He’s never been caught listening to the Rodgers and Hammerstein cassettes he keeps hidden under his bed, and he’s resisted the urge to sing along every time Flynn and Julie start an impromptu <i>Hamilton</i> performance. He doesn’t have much experience keeping secrets, but he keeps this one guarded like a princess in a tower. </p><p>Once a year, he indulges himself in buying a new cassette. He could just listen on Spotify, but he loves being able to hold his albums in his hands. So, every year he goes to the record store the day after his birthday to select one new musical. He can’t risk his collection getting too big for fear of it being discovered, so he has to limit himself. Plus, he can only afford so many cassettes with the meager birthday cash he receives from his parents, and there’s a couple rock tapes he wants to pick up as well, so one it is. </p><p>This year, he’s a little torn up about what to get. <i>Company</i> is the only Sondheim he doesn’t own, and he likes the idea of completing his collection, but he’s heard Willie talk about <i>A Gentleman’s Guide to Love and Murder</i> and apparently it’s really good. He has the two tapes in his hand, staring at them like a magic glowing <i>Pick me!</i> sign will appear on one of them, when he hears a familiar voice behind him. </p><p>“A Sondheim fan, are we?” </p><p>Luke nearly drops the tapes as he whirls around to come face-to-face with Caleb Covington. </p><p>“Me too,” Caleb adds. </p><p>“Caleb, hey,” Luke says. “I was just, um... I’m looking for a gift for Willie.”</p><p>Caleb raises an eyebrow. “Oh really? What’s the occasion?” </p><p>Luke mentally kicks himself for the lie. Willie’s birthday isn’t until February, his anniversary with Alex is in October, and there’s no gift-giving holidays coming up since it’s the middle of August. </p><p>“Uh, just to say, um... thank you? For...” Luke’s eyes light up as he lands on a cover. “For tutoring me in science! I got an A on my test last week.”</p><p>“Doesn’t school start next week?”</p><p>“Summer school?” Luke offers weakly. </p><p>“Mhm,” Caleb hums. “Well, if you want my advice, <i>Gentleman’s Guide</i> is fun and wonderfully composed, but <i>Company</i> is an essential.” </p><p>Luke nods and puts <i>Gentleman’s Guide</i> back on the shelf. </p><p>“Oh, and,” Caleb adds, with an amused sparkle in his eye, “Willie already has both of them on vinyl.”</p><p>Luke tries to hide the way his shoulders slump in defeat as he puts the tape back. “Oh. Guess I’ll have to find something else.” Maybe he can come back later when Caleb’s not around. </p><p>Caleb studies him for a moment and Luke shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. “They’re not for Willie, are they?” </p><p>Luke sighs and shakes his head, knowing Caleb already knows the answer.</p><p>“You didn’t have to lie about it,” Caleb says. “I’d love to have another theatre lover to chat with.” </p><p>Luke shrugs. “I guess it’s just... I don’t know. It doesn’t really fit my image. The guys would give me shit for it.” </p><p>“Alex is a classically trained ballerina and Reggie has directly told me his look is inspired by John Travolta in <i>Grease</i>,” Caleb points out. “Perhaps you should give your friends more credit.” </p><p>Luke hadn’t really considered that before. “Yeah, maybe.”</p><p>Caleb lets out an amused chuckle. “Grab those cassettes.” </p><p>“Oh, um, I can only afford one,” Luke mutters, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. </p><p>“Consider this part of your birthday present.” Caleb plucks the <i>Company</i> and <i>Gentleman’s Guide</i> tapes from the shelf and starts striding towards the cashier. </p><p>Luke gapes at him, then quickly follows. “I—um—part of it?” </p><p>Caleb nods as he places the cassettes on the counter and pulls out his wallet. “Willie and I were supposed to see <i>Jesus Christ Superstar</i> this weekend. My show was rescheduled last minute so I can’t go anymore. I’m giving you my ticket.”</p><p>Luke nearly pinches himself to check if this isn’t all made up in his head. Actually seeing a musical live has always been a far-off dream, reserved for when the band makes it big enough to have money to spend on luxuries like that. “Thank you, sir. I— I’ve always wanted to see that show.” </p><p>“I figured it would be up your alley,” Caleb grins. The cashier places the tapes in the bag and Caleb hands it to Luke. “I’ll let Willie know you’re their date for Saturday. I trust you two can figure out the details.”</p><p>Luke nods enthusiastically, tucking the tapes into his pocket. “Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me.”</p><p>Caleb pats his shoulder before heading for the exit, calling back over his shoulder, “Happy birthday, Luke.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why is John Travolta mentioned so many times in this story? The world may never know. </p><p>Also musical theatre nerd!Luke lives rent free in my head.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Willie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Content warnings: ptsd, thunderstorms, car crashes, Willie has flashbacks to his mother’s death but they’re not super explicit. </p><p>I love the hc that Willie is scared of storms bc it reminds him of his death but since there’s no ghosts here, I decided that’s how his mom died instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willie thought he was over this. It’s been years since a thunderstorm has even bothered him, let alone sent him into a panic spiral like this, hiding in the back of his closet and praying for the rain to stop.</p><p>He doesn’t know why today is different. Maybe it’s because he’s tired from staying up late last night to talk to Alex. Maybe it’s because he’s been stressing over school lately. Maybe it’s because his depression is a little worse than it’s been in a while. </p><p>Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that for the first time in years, every crack of thunder takes him back to when he was six years old, sitting in the backseat as a car smashes into his mother in the driver’s seat. </p><p>He tries closing his eyes so he won’t see the lightning, but that only makes the thunder more surprising, and the images more vivid. He tries listening to music to drown it out, but the bass drum is too similar to the rumbling of thunder. He even tries calling Alex, despite his anxiety over letting his boyfriend see him like this, but he gets no response, which probably means he’s busy with rehearsal. </p><p>There’s one more thing he can try, but he feels ashamed to even consider it. He hasn’t had to do it since he was thirteen. But nothing else is working, and he just wants this to end. </p><p>He gets to his feet and creeps out of the closet, letting his feet follow the familiar path down the hallway. He tries to push back the voices in his head that scream <i>This is childish, you’re pathetic,</i> but with each stroke of lightning they just get louder. <i>You’re a nuisance, he shouldn’t have to deal with you.</i></p><p>He finds himself hovering outside Caleb’s office. Maybe the voices are right. Caleb has a lot of work to do today; he told Willie as much at breakfast. The last thing he wants to be is a burden, but there’s a massive flash of lighting and a roar of thunder that rocks the house, and Willie’s hand knocks on the door without his permission. </p><p>The door flies open immediately, almost like Caleb was waiting for him to come. </p><p>“Hey, kid,” Caleb murmurs, pulling him in for a hug. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” </p><p>Willie buries his face in his dad’s chest, letting out a choked sob. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Caleb says, stroking Willie’s hair. </p><p>“Can you just—“ there’s another boom of thunder and Willie jumps, squeezing Caleb tighter. “Can you sit with me until the worst part’s over?” He doesn’t know if he’s referring to the storm or his memories. Maybe both. </p><p>“Of course, baby.” Caleb leads him over to the small couch in the corner of his office. When Willie was little, Caleb used to help him turn it into a fort so he could keep an eye on Willie while he worked. There’s no way he could fit inside it now, but just the memories associated with being there make him feel a little bit safer. </p><p>Caleb settles them so they’re curled into each other, his arms wrapped around Willie and a hand in his hair. </p><p>“Do you want to talk?” Caleb asks, and Willie shakes his head against his chest. “That’s fine.” </p><p>Willie feels him start to pull away, and he grabs at Caleb’s arm. “Dad—“</p><p>“It’s okay,” Caleb says. “I’m not going anywhere, just reaching for the blanket.” </p><p>Willie nods and a moment later Caleb settles in again, this time with a layer of warmth over the two of them. There’s another flash of lightning, making Willie flinch, and Caleb runs his thumb gently over Willie’s arm, like Willie always does for himself when he’s upset. </p><p>Before the thunder comes, Caleb starts to hum something jazzy that Willie vaguely recognizes from his newest show. They can feel his chest vibrating against their cheek, and focusing on that makes the clap of thunder just a little less all-consuming. </p><p>After that, the thunder becomes less frequent, or maybe it’s just that Willie notices it less, because between Caleb’s hands on their hair and arm, and his soft humming, Willie feels about as safe as he can in a thunderstorm. </p><p>His eyes start to droop, and sleep would be a sweet release right now, but he fights to stay awake for fear that Caleb won’t be there when he wakes up. He knows it’s an irrational fear, and that even if Caleb is gone when he wakes, he’ll probably just be in the kitchen or something, but he’s had to watch his mom leaving him so many times today, over and over. He can’t bear the thought of his dad leaving too. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Willie says again, though he knows Caleb already told him not to apologize. He’s mostly just hoping talking will wake him up a bit, and he can’t think of anything else to say. “I didn’t mean to distract you from your work.”</p><p>“Willie,” Caleb sighs, “this is what I’m here for. You can always come to me, whenever you need anything. You know that.”</p><p>“I love you,” Willie whispers. </p><p>Caleb kisses the top of his head. “I love you too, kid.” </p><p>Willie’s eyes start to droop again, and Caleb lets out an amused chuckle. “You can go to sleep, it’s alright.”</p><p>Willie closes his eyes and buries his face in Caleb’s chest before mumbling, “Please don’t leave.”</p><p>Caleb’s arms tighten around him. “I’d never leave you,” he promises. “You’re stuck with me for a long, long time.”</p><p>Willie lets out a tiny giggle and finally allows himself to relax, drifting off into peaceful sleep in his father’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn’t planning on it but I am Attached to Good Dad Caleb now so I may be writing more of these in the future. For now, though, I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are much appreciated if you enjoyed :) </p><p>I’m wr0temyway0ut on tumblr if you want to come chat about these ghosties!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>